jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Darth Umbra
Der Name Darth Umbra Darth ist, wie wohl allen hier bekannt ist, der Titel eines Sith-Lord. Umbra ist Lateinisch und bedeutet übersetzt Schatten. Ich und Star Wars Ich war sieben, als mein Vater mir Star Wars Episode IV zeigte. Sofort konnte ich mich für Krieg der Sterne begeistern und wollte gleich die nächsten Episoden sehen. Eine Woche später folgte dann auch Episode V. Aufgeregt sah ich mir das Sienc-Fiction-Abenteuer an und fand diese Episode noch besser als den IV. Teil. Noch eine Woche später liehen wir uns dann auch Episode VI in der Videothek aus. Das Finale der Klassischen-Trilogie war mein bisher größtes Filmerlebnis. Der Niedergang des Imperiums, die Wiederauferstehung der Jedi-Ritter war einmalig. Aber ich glaube hier muss ich das niemandem erzählen. 1999, ich war acht, erschien dann auch mit die dunkle Bedrohung der 1. Teil der Prequel-Trilogie. Neun(!) mal, war ich bei Episode I im Kino und wurde auch hier nicht enttäuscht. Bis heute ist die dunkle Bedrohung meine Lieblings-Episode. 2002 durfte ich mich auch an Episode II erfreuen. Der neue Sith-Lord Count Dooku fasziniert mich bis heute. Trotzdem, ist Episode II rückblickend meine am wenigsten gemochte Episode. 2005, wurde dann das Finale der Weltraum-Saga in den Kinos vorgeführt. Episode III ist die wohl Actionreichste Episode und kommt somit auf meiner persönlichen Rangliste, direkt hinter Episode I., auf Platz 2. Mit 13, kaufte ich mir dann mein erstes Star Wars-Buch. Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone. Das Buch gefiehl mir sehr gut und ich legte mir auch noch die komplette Jedi-Padawan Reihe zu. Auch diese überzeugte wieder und die Jedi-Quest Reihe wanderte auch in meine Bücher-Sammlung. Lieblingscharaktere Bild:Count_Dooku.jpg Count Dooku Bild:Revan_Schwert.jpg Revan Bild:Yoda_Lichtschwert_Pose.jpg Yoda Bild:HanSolo.jpg Han Solo Star Wars-Games Für PC: KotOR (Knights of the old Republic) KotOR II (Knights of the old Republic II - The Sith Lords) Rogue Squadron Yoda Storys Empire at War Jedi Knight - Dark Forces II Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast Für Xbox: Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy Kindheit und Jugend Über die Kindheit von Darth Umbra ist nicht viel bekannt. Man weiß, dass er mit drei Jahren in den Jedi-Orden aufgenommen wurde. Schon früh erkannten die Jedi-Meister, dass er ein großes Talent war. Seiner richtigen Namen allerdings, kennt bis heute niemand mehr. Zeit als Padawan Yoda nahm es auf sich, den Jungen zum Padawan zu nehmen. Sie waren auf vielen Missionen wobei Umbra sein können immer unter Beweis stellte. Für Yoda war Umbra ein talentierter Schüler, nicht mehr. Im alter von 19 Jahren wurde Umbra dann in den Rang eines Jedi-Ritters erhoben. Mission auf Kuat Ein Jahr nachdem er zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt wurde, musste Umbra nach Kuat. Ein Verbrecher wurde dort gesucht. Als Umbra diesen endlich fassen konnte, wurde er von diesem Angegriffen. Umbra konnte ihn entwaffnen. Als der Verbrecher ihn dann aber verspottete, tötete Umbra ihn. Zurück beim Jedi-Rat wurde Umbra zur Rede gestellt. Da er keinerlei Reue zeigte, wurde er aus dem Jedi-Orden ausgeschlossen. Umbra beschloss ins Exil zu gehen. Exil auf Tatooine Umbra ging nach Tattoine und lebte dort als Einsiedler. Er verbrachte viel Zeit beim Meditieren und hatte keinen Kontakt zur Aussenwelt. Eines Tages fand er, bei einem Spaziergang, ein Sith-Holocron. Fasziniert von den Sith, studierte er ihre Lehren. Umbra suchte nach Sith-Artefakten und fand unter anderem die Maske des Darth Nihilus. Die Suche nach dem letzten Sith-Lord Schnell wurde Umbra klar, dass es noch einen Sith-Lord geben musste. Er jagte ihn durch die ganze Galaxis und fand ihn schließlich auf Naboo. Umbra bot sich als Schüler an doch der Sith lehnte ab. Umbra warf ihm vor Feige zu sein und provozierte ihn. Nach einem langen Gespräch, griff ihn der Sith-Lord wirklich an. Den kurzen aber heftigen Kampf konnte Umbra, der ein Meister des Makashi war, schließlich für sich entscheiden. Nach diesem Sieg erhob sich Umbra in den Rang eines Sith-Lords. Den Kopf seines gefallenen Gegners behielt er als "Andenken". Der neue Lord der Sith Darth Umbra hielt sich vorerst vor den Jedi versteckt. Wenn die Zeit reif war, würde er sich ihnen Stellen. Der Sith wurde von Tag zu Tag mächtiger. Nach ein paar Jahren war er sogar in der Lage die Midi-Chlorianer zu beeinflussen. Deshalb war es ihm möglich so lange zu leben. Meister von Darth Plagueis Gegen Ende seines Lebens nahm er den Muun Darth Plagueis zum Schüler. Plagueis entwickelte sich prächtig und wurde bald so mächtig wie sein Meister. Im alter von 245 Jahren starb Umbra dann eines natürlichen Todes. |}}